One Thousand Words
by Mizutaka
Summary: (one-shot) I'm bored, I've got writer’s block, and I've listened to Vegeta Theme Techno Mix one too many times. Oo;; Add it all together and you get this strange little fic thing - a 1000 word essay DBZ style!


Yes this fic is relatively short, I know that. To tell the truth it really isn't a fic, more like an essay. Yeah, that's what it is, an essay. I was bored and I had writer's block when I wrote this, so please forgive me if it is a bit stupid. See, some of my friends were like: "A one thousand word essay is so hard to write!" So here I am proving them wrong because this essay has no relevance and if I can write one thousand word essay about hair, they can manage with school work! Plus I've been listening to a Dragon Ball GT song called "Vegeta Theme Techno Mix" a little too much for my own good. It's a cool song! ^.^ If you want it you can go download it at http://members.cruzio.com/~gyre/amusic/index.html! Anyway, please enjoy my randomness in the fic, erm, essay below!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and never will. *sobsob* Although I would like Vegeta and Trunks, but Akira Toriyama hasn't been auctioning off characters lately. Oh, I make mention of Sailormoon and Trowa Barton in here too. Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Trowa Barton belongs to Koichi Tokita, Hajime Yadate, and Yoshiyuki Tomino.   
  
  
  
**One Thousand Words   
Essay 01: Saiya-jin Hair**   
  
I've always wondered what color Vegeta's hair is, and I'm probably the only one. I mean when we first see him he's on that planet (wasn't it called Arlia?) with Nappa and he has brown hair. I even have a picture on my hard drive to prove it. Speaking of which, does anyone know how to take screen shots? If so would you mind sharing that information with me? I've been trying to find out forever!   
  
Anyway back to my subject, what color is Vegeta's hair? Yes it's brown on Arlia but then it's black on Chikyuu. To make matters further complicated, in some pictures we see Vegeta's hair highlighted with a brownish red color. I mean, whenever we see Goku's hair highlighted, it's always with this slate gray color.   
  
So is Vegeta's hair so dark brown that it looks black or is it simply black? Now, I've read a list called "rules of anime" and if I remember correctly it said something about how an anime character's hair color may randomly change with no reason what so ever. So would that make this one of those cases? Arg, this is confusing.   
  
Okay I'm changing the subject; hair color is just too weird.   
  
Have you ever wondered what Radditzu would look like if he went Super Saiya-jin? Every time someone goes Super Saiya-jin their hair sticks up, well not in Vegeta's case since his hair already sticks up. If that happened to Radditzu, well he'd look like a radish. Seriously, can't you imagine that? How would he manage to keep his balance? Wouldn't he fall over a lot?   
  
Hey, what would happen to Radditzu if he went Super Saiya-jin 3? How long would his hair grow? Hey, he'd be a second Rupunzel!   
  
Ever wondered about the gravity defying logic of Vegeta's hair? It stays in perfect formation when he's training in five hundred times Chikyuu gravity, yes? Well when he's outside and the wind is blowing, his hair blows to the side. What is with that? How can he be moving so fast (faster then the speed of light maybe?) when training and not have a single strand of his hair budge, yet it moves when the wind blows?   
  
Hmm, I just thought of something interesting. What would Nappa look like if he went Super Saiya-jin? Would his mustache turn gold? In a matter of fact, would his mustache stick up? Hee hee. Hey, what if he went Super Saiya-jin 3? How would we know that he had gotten to that level? Of course his eyebrows would vanish making him look creepy . . . wait a minute, would his mustache vanish too? I mean eyebrows are facial hair and so is a mustache so . . . he'd be completely hairless! Mwaha! But maybe he would grow hair, I mean everyone else's hair grew longer but maybe he could actually get some!   
  
Okay, before I fall off of my chair laughing we will continue on with this, erm, essay!   
  
Is it just me or does Chibi Trunks have the exact same hairstyle as Mirai no Trunks? Why is that? Did Bulma find Mirai no Trunks so great she made sure Chibi Trunks get the same hairstyle? Okay, maybe this isn't as odd as I'm making it sound, but why does Chibi Trunks have the same hair as Mirai no Trunks? Is it to make sure viewers can recognize that this little kid with the purple hair is Trunks and that he is the same person as Mirai no Trunks? Well technically they aren't the same person since there are two different Dragon Ball Z timelines. Have I totally confused you people yet? I know for a fact that if my mom were reading this she'd be staring at me like I'm crazy. But does that matter? No!   
Anyway, moving on!   
  
Has anyone besides me ever wondered how Goku's hair is how his hair is? I mean does he wear an invisible hair net to get his hair to stick out on one side, go flat, and then stick out of the other side?   
  
This reminds me, at school once during study hall this kid named Torey asked me to draw a picture of Goku on a 3x5 note card for him. Well I had never drawn Goku before, only Vegeta and those pictures were scary. Anyway so I drew this guy with bumpy arms (my attempt at muscles) and scary looking beady eyes. But the funny part was that I made him look like he was wearing a hair net! It was so funny because Torey was like: "He doesn't look like that! You made him look like a girl!" Hee hee, Torey never asked if I could draw boys. The only thing he saw me draw before that was an original anime character that he swore looked like Sailormoon even though she had aqua colored hair and wore black leather. Hee hee.   
  
Hmm, this memory reminds me of another event that happened the next year. I was sitting innocently in science when the boy who sits diagonally across from me sat down. He was wearing a Dragon Ball Z t-shirt that said the title of the show in katakana across the front. So being as learned in Japanese as I was, I cried: "That says Dragon Ball Z in katakana!" At that point he and the person next to me stared at me like I was crazy and I about sank into the floor from embarrassment.   
  
Well now that I have shared some odd seventh and eighth grade memories let us continue.   
  
How is it in the Cell saga Gohan gets away with having bangs that are longer then the rest of his hair? This makes no sense to me for some reason . . . wait a minute, is he looking up to Trowa Barton as a role model? Ah that is a scary though!   
  
Oh crap! My word quota is has run out . . .   
  
  
  
My, my. That was really weird and pointless . . . and it was actually quite fun to write! Heh, yeah, I know, I have problems. Hey, at least it this might help me get out of my writer's block! Anyway, I'm not really expecting any reviews for this but hey, I guess I'd still appreciate it. All authors love reviews! *grins* So if you have any comments, complaints, love letters, flames, questions, suggestions, requests, or more just click that big button below and type me a review okay? 


End file.
